


Bad Memories

by orphan_account



Series: AwfulAwful [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Memories

**Author's Note:**

> major rape tw

\----  
sapphire sat alone in her cell in the space ship, contemplating what she had seen in in the future. Nothing looked good.  
In one, Steven would get her out of the cell, her and Ruby would be able to fuse, and them, Steven amethyst and Pearl would be able to escape. Yet, Jasper and Lapis would fuse and do who knows what.  
The other one was even worse, with her not even being able to fuse with Ruby for a reason she didn't know why. But she knew that one of these had to happen, so she let fate decide what would happen. She stood up and sung, even though she knew what would happen. Jasper would say stop singing, Steven would come and everything would be okay-ish.  
But that didn't happen.  
"Stop singing!" She said and pounded on the wall next to her.  
"You're lucky I let you even live!" She said and started to walk away. Sapphire looked around then sat down. She started to sing again and Jasper came back.  
"One more peep and you'll wish that you were never made!" She shouted and walked around the corner. As Jaspers stomps went away, she heard the sound of someone running. It was Ruby.  
She came around the corner and when she saw sapphire her eyes light up.  
"Oh sapphire! Are you okay? Steven is coming around the corner I told him to get Pearl and amethyst! I'm sorry I took so long baby I was just-" Ruby said before sapphire interrupted her.  
"There's no reason to be sorry darling, I just want out." Sapphire whispered to her, trying to subliminally tell Ruby to lower her tone. As Ruby started to speak, they heard loud stomps from the other side of the hall.  
"Hide behind the corner Ruby, please!" She whispered and Ruby nodded and hid in the corner.  
"What did I tell you?" Jasper shouted at sapphire. Sapphire stood still and started to shake in fear.  
"You're lucky that I don't stomp you right here. " Jasper said and looked down at sapphire. She sighed and then pressed some buttons on a screen near sapphires cell and the barrier came off.  
"Get over here. Now." Jasper said. Sapphire just stood still, planing her escape.  
"You know I know what you are thinking, right?" Jasper hissed at sapphire and she started to visibly shake with fear. Jasper grabbed sapphire's tiny arm and then picked her up with her large hand.  
"don't say I didn't warn you." Jasper said as she walked down the hall. She walked up to a white door with a window and some type of verification pad next to it. Jasper put her hand on it and the door slid open. It was her room. It was huge and had a large, white bed with large white blankets on it. Jasper threw sapphire into the bed and then went on it herself.  
"I just wanted to know if you had legs or not..." Jasper said and put an evil grin on her face.  
Around the same time that happened, Ruby ran out to find where Jasper had taken her love to. She found the door which was in a corner of the hallway. Ruby sat down in the corner to listen in to what was happening.  
"Please d-don't do t-this" sapphire said as she inches away from Jasper who was on all fours in front of her on the bed. Jasper started to laugh a little.  
"p-pl-lease stop" sapphire said as tears started to form in her eye. Jasper flipped up the bottom part of sapphires dress and took off her underwear.  
"No wonder you have such a overprotective girlfriend, you get afraid of absolutely nothing!" Jasper said and laughed to herself.  
"Please don't d-do thi-is jasper" sapphire said as she tried to close her legs up. Sapphire bit her lip as Jasper put a finger inside of her. "a-ah" she said as she started to softly cry into the blankets.  
"You like that don't you?" Jasper said as she fingered her.  
By then, Ruby was furious and was ready to beat the absolute shit out of Jasper. She tried to put her hand on the verification pad, but it didn't work. She tried to burn a hole in the door but it didn't work and she was all out of ideas. She curled up in a ball in the corner and covered her face in shame.  
"You're such a weak gem. No wonder you fuse with that little runt" Jasper said as she took out her finger. Sapphire sighed in relief and then closed up her legs.  
"Not yet" Jasper said and took off her pants. She put sapphire on her knees and then shapeshifted a member and put it in her.  
"oh g-god" Sapphire moaned as Jasper pumped in and out of her. She started crying harder as she went faster and faster. As Jasper started to come her notification device started buzzing.  
"Now peridot?" Jasper sighed. She put up her pants and wiped herself off and then left.  
Sapphire was still there, crying softly into the bed. She flipped over and put herself under the blankets as a crashing sound came from the door.  
"Sapphy! Are you okay?" Rubys voice said as she climbed up.  
"R-Ruby..."  
"What happened? Are you alright?"  
"No" Sapphire said and blushed a little bit.  
"I swear to fucking god when I see her again..." She said to herself as she put sapphire on her lap.  
"i just want to get out of here" sapphire whined to Ruby and she nodded.  
"Come on. Let's go home." Ruby said to her softly and kissed sapphires wet cheek.


End file.
